Hellsing: The Dusk
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: A year has passed since Alucard fell, and so did Walter. The Hellsing organization is trying to rebuild, however with an American organization arriving, and a mysterious serial killer roaming the streets it seems that the Hellsing organization isn't going to be able to get any sleep. Not with Alucard back, but why is a fourteen year old kid calling him master? YW x GC, A x YW
1. Introduction

_Okay so I know I need to work on my other fanfictions, but I need a break from them. I'll still update them once in a while. But this idea has been bugging me for quiet a while. So, I hope you enjoy this. It take place after Hellsing: Ultimate, but with a slight twist. You'll see what I mean. I hope you guys enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Hellsing: The Dawn, and Hellsing: Ultimate, all rights go to respected owners._

**_-A black abyss, only a single person is floating.-_**

_-Where am I?- _A single disembodied voice questioned. They began moving around, struggling against the abyss. The darkness seemed to enter there mouth, and they struggled even more fiercely.

_-I can't die here. I can't die here, not before I can find you. Master!' _ The voice shouted into the abyss.

_**-In the basement of Hellsing Manor.-**_

Shadows seem to bend, and twist. The coffin that rested in the room seemed to glow red. The shadows gathered around it, entering the lid of the coffin. Suddenly a white gloved hand appears from the coffin. More of the arm appears, showing white. The hand grips the side of the coffin, and black hair is the first thing that can be seen, before the face of a a girl can be seen. At least it looks like a girl, however their face changes, revealing that of a man. The face changes again back to the girl.

Eyelids flicker before they open, revealing red eyes. It seemed that the world would be getting no sleep, as Alucard has returned.

_**-In Integra's office.- **_

Seras Victoria was currently standing in front of Integra Hellsing's desk. The woman with blue eyes stared sharply at the paperwork on the desk. They were having to do a lot of paperwork, even a year after the incident when Millennium attacked. London was still being rebuilt, and it wasn't easy. There was news of an American organization that would be arriving in London, to help deal with some of the other things. However, Integra could guess at their true intentions. They wanted to evaluate if London, more importantly the Hellsing organization was too weak to continue with their duties.

Though the most recent news of a serial killer wander the streets was disturbing. The media was calling it the return of Jack the Ripper. The victims of the serial killer were found torn apart, as if they were cut by something. The few victims that were found intact were drained of blood. It had to be because of a vampire. That was currently why Seras was currently there. Integra was going to be sending her out on this mission. With Alucard no longer around, that means that Seras was their main weapon now.

"I want you to be careful Seras, we don't know what to expect, and I don't want you to risk you life needlessly." Integra ordered. Seras nodded, and turned to leave the room. Something about this was unsettling for both Integra and Seras. It seemed as if something big was happening.


	2. Chapter One

_Okay so new chapter. I'll try to update frequently, and I'm hoping this is going to be a good story. It has been bugging me for quiet awhile now. Remember to review and tell me what you think._

* * *

Seras was currently standing outside an old church. Apparently most of the Jack the Ripper cases were around this area. The only noteworthy place that actually made since for a vampire to reside would be this church. Something felt off, like there was something familiar, but not really. As Seras entered the building, a chill went down her spine. The interior was in ruins, and a silver moon shone down on a large cross. Something didn't feel right, and Seras got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the moon seemed to turn red, and a figure wearing a tattered cloak was standing on the cross. From their height it was obvious they were around the age of fourteen. "Intruders are not welcome." The figure spoke. The voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't entirely sure why. It did belong to a boy.

"What are you doing here?" Seras questioned. There was something about the boy.

"I'm waiting for my master to come find me." He responded simply. Seras felt her whole body tense. What kind of monster would turn this boy into a vampire. Before Seras had time to think, she quickly jumped back. The ground she was standing on fell to pieces as if something cut it in half. Immediately Seras turned to look at the boy. To her surprise, she found herself staring at what looked to be black and red wires flowing around the boy. They were similar to her own powers.

Even though the boy's face couldn't be seen, Seras could still see those blood red eyes. So similar to her own. "I thought I told you to leave. Now I will tear you apart." The boy growled. It was clear that he was annoyed. The boy attacked once again, this time the wires moved to wrap around her left leg. Before she even had time to move, pain shot through her body as her leg was slashed into multiple piece. Quickly shadows grew to replace it.

She dodged another attack, and charged forward. Before the boy knew what happened, Seras brought her hand down, cutting his arm off. She quickly cuts his legs off, before going for his head. What Seras didn't expect however, was the boy's scream of rage. His body parts quickly grew back, but it seemed that shadows started to bend around his back. They seemed to formed wings. Suddenly several eyes opened, and Seras felt a familiar terrifying feeling go through her. The boy started to laugh manically, and Seras was on guard.

She was barley able to dodge what seemed to be a rain of arrows. When she looked she found them to actually be feathers made from shadows. Suddenly a familiar voice echoes in her mind. _**'Be careful police girl. I'm almost there.' **_The familiar deep velvet voice echoed in her mind. She blinked in surprise. Before she was able to respond, even more feathers were shot at her. She needed to get to someplace with more open space. Quickly she dashed to the door, breaking it open. Suddenly she found a multitude of feathers in her back.

She tumbled to the ground, blood spilling out. "HehehehHahaha! Like I would allow you to run. You idiotic girl, this will be your end!" The boy stood on top of the church. Wings spread out, and wires dancing gracefully around him.

_-He's looks like- _ Before she was able to finish the thought, another voice interrupted her.

"The Angel of Death." Seras's eyes widened, and she turned her head. Happiness shot through her when she saw red eyes, but then confusion replaced that. It was unmistakably her master, but why was he in that form? Her master stood up at the cloaked figure, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "What are you doing still alive?" Her master questioned.

The boy seemed to analyze her master, and suddenly the wind blew. Seras closed her eyes, and when she opened them she found the boy floating down from the building. His wings flapped, and suddenly he was in front of her master. Before she had time to react, she found the figure wrapping arms around her masters neck.

Alucard didn't really move, just waiting to see what would happen. "So, this is where you were master. I knew you would find me." The boy's words caused shock to course through Seras's veins. Master, perhaps the boy was mistaken. But the look on Alucard's face told her that no, he wasn't.

"What is the meaning of this master?" She questioned. She eyed the boy cautiously, not trusting him.

"He shouldn't even be here police girl" Alucard turned to look at her, "He should be dead."

Seras raised a questioning eyebrow, and Alucard decided to pull the hood down. She gasped as she saw who it was. She knew that black hair, and those features. They were younger though, but unmistakable. When the boy turned those sapphire blues eyes to stare at her, she knew it then. This boy, with the powers of a Nosferatu, was Walter C. Dornez. How was he still alive, he should be dead. Seras thought she could forgive him, after all he gave his life to save them. However, she felt the familiar bitterness of betrayal. He had betrayed the Hellsing organization, just to go against her master. He planned for years to fight against Alucard. Now he was a vampire like herself. A true creature of the night, and not engineered.

Alucard's red eyes stared at her. She knew that he was as clueless as she was. "Walter, I demand you tell me why you're alive." Alucard commanded. Walter looked at him, and pouted. Alucard had to hold back an amused smile.

"I don't know, I woke up in a black abyss," Walter started, "I called for you over and over, yet you never answered. Then I awoke someplace dark and cold." Alucard thought for a bit. However that was when they were interrupted by a shriek that was unlike anything they heard. Seras froze.

Before either of them had time to react, creatures darker then black appeared. They had featherless wings like a dragon. Scales covered there body, and black eyes shone. They had fangs but they were not vampires. Alucard let a smile grow on his face.

"What are they master?" Seras asked. Alucard didn't respond at first. He just stared at the creatures. Finally he decided to say something.

"They are the lowest demons of hell creatures commonly called Imps." Alucard was about to say more, when he viewed a smile go across Walter's face. A laugh began to bubble up from his throat. By now the shadow wings had disappated, but suddenly they seemed to return. Walter disappeared, and in an instent was behind the Imps.

Black blood splashed to the ground, and Walter was giving a chilling laugh. His silver-blue eyes changed to red. Alucard's red eyes gleamed. He pulled out his Jackle from the white outfit. Aiming he shot an Imp in the head.

"Police Girl, get ready!" He barked. Even in this form he was still intimidating. All three vampires rushed into the crowd of Imps. Black blood stained the ground, and the demons gave horrifying shrieks of pain.

"Come on, that can't be all you have. I haven't even had my fun yet!" Walter shouted, then broke off in a laugh. He swiftly cut through several more of the demons, there blood staining his face.

Even through the black blood you could see the white of his fangs. They gleamed, and a long tongue swiped at the blood. Before Walter had time to react, a black sword was stabbed through his chest. The wires quickly slashed the last Imp, but Walter's vision blurred. He collapsed onto the ground, and both Alucard and Seras walked over to him.

"What do we do master?" She asked. Alucard stared intently at Walter, his red eyes seemed to gleam.

"Pick him up Police Girl, we'll bring him with us." At that, Seras eyes widen. Her master had to be crazy.

"But master, are you sure?" She questioned. Alucard's red eyes turned to glare at her. She nodded, knowing that her master's patiencet was thin. Quickly she picked up Walter, and brought him back to the Hellsing transport.

When they got to the Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra Hellsing was less then pleased. "What is the meaning of this Seras?!" She barked. Seras could only stare at the ground, to afraid to look at Integra's face.

"And you, I thought you two were dead." She directed the comment at Alucard. "And why aren't you in your normal form?" She questioned.

"My other form is still healing." Alucard responded, flicking a stray black lock out of his eyes.

Integra then turned to look at Walter who was still unconcious. Emotions flew through her eyes, before she made a decsion. "I want him in the medical bay, but put on lockdown. I want armed guards near him tweny-four seven. Alucard you are away from him until you explain what the hell is going on." Alucard let a smile grace his face. It was clear he was amused.

"As you wish my master, but those guards won't be able to stop him." He responded. Integra glared at him.

"We shall see."

It looked like a storm was on the horizon, and its unknown if the Hellsing Organization would be able to hold out against the storm.


End file.
